Crónicas de un Futuro Olvidado
by Noriko-s
Summary: ACTUALIZADO, capitulo 3 online! La tan ansiada respuesta se da a conocer, la unión se concreta pero es solo el inicio...
1. Mas allá de lo que Puedo Decir

**Crónicas de un Futuro Olvidado**

**Nota:** Ya saben lo de siempre, ni Yu Yu Hakusho ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo los estoy usando sin fines de lucro para satisfacer mi demanda interior de yaoi así que no me acusen o.ó

Ahora si... basado en un evento "real"...el fic

**

* * *

**-¡Hnnngrrr¡Kurama! 

-¿Que sucede? – preguntó el recién sorprendido kitsune.

-¡Tú te quieres más a ti que a mí!

-... ¿Qué?... – la expresión del zorro cambió a una de total estupefacción – Eso no es cierto, y lo sabes. No sé porqué te gusta tanto complicarte la existencia.

-Tu eres el que me la complica.

-No se quien te anda metiendo esas ideas tan desquiciadas en esa cabeza tuya.

-Hn... no me desvíes de tema

Kurama resopló con cansancio, a veces el pequeño youkai podía resultar realmente muy exasperante. Engreído... esa era la palabra, y sus artimañas para llamar la atención a veces eran demasiado adorables, pero al mismo tiempo agotadoras, y sin embargo eran algo que el zorro amaba.

-Hiei, quiero mostrarte algo.

-Hn.. ¿que es?

-Ya lo verás... pero antes ponte esto – dijo colocándole una venda cubriéndole los ojos, y empujándolo suavemente invitándolo a seguirle.

-¿A donde me llevas?

-A ver tu sorpresa.

-¿La sorpresa¡Por fin voy a saber la sorpresa! Ya era hora...

Ambos jóvenes se detuvieron en medio del patio de la casa del zorro. El youkai de fuego se estremeció expectante, hace ya varias semanas que Kurama le coqueteaba con la sorpresa, haciendo que sus ansias crecieran cada vez más, y el sólo pensamiento de que había llegado el momento lo ponía verdaderamente nervioso.

-Aquí estoy Hiei – dijo el kitsune abrazando al muchacho delante suyo, mientras sus manos se deslizaban deshaciendo el nudo del vendaje.

-Kurama...

Frente a sus ojos se hallaba un reluciente árbol de sakura que iluminado por la tenue luz de la luna resaltaba cada una de las pequeñas florerillas rosa que en él se encontraban.

-Kit... esta no es la época en la que el sakura debería florecer

-Jajaja ¿sólo por eso te impresionas? Lo he hecho florecer especialmente para ti.

-Kitsune... ¿porqué? – susurró Hiei en forma de pregunta, desviando su mirada hacia las glaucas orbes.

-Verás... sucede que yo quería decirte algo importante – dijo Kurama aproximándose hacia Hiei y arrodillándose ante él mientras sus mejillas comenzaban a tomar un tono rosáceo.

-Y... ¿que cosa es? – preguntó Hiei confundido por el repentino rubor en el rostro del zorro.

-Yo... quería que estuviésemos juntos para siempre

-Yo también deseo eso itoshii... sabes que es así

-Si... por eso... por eso – Kurama llevó su mano hasta el bolsillo de su abrigo y extrajo una diminuta cajita negra con el forro aterciopelado y la presentó delante del youkai – Hiei... ¿quieres casarte conmigo?- anunció mientras revelaba el misterio que envolvía la cajita; en medio de la almohadilla yacía un hermoso anillo con una piedra roja incrustada, un rubí.

Tras la proposición del kitsune, el youkai sintió como un torrente de emociones lo embargaba, su corazón comenzó a latir agitadamente de emoción y felicidad, pero al mismo tiempo de confusión. Sus ojos adquirieron un brillo intenso mientras sus mejillas se cubrían de un tono rosáceo. Se quedó estático mirando a Kurama que aún sostenía la cajita con el anillo, mostrando la joya a su amado.

El zorro a su vez observaba cada uno de los gestos del youkai tratando de interpretar sus sentimientos, el momento se hacía eterno y encontró que deseaba que así fuese pues deseaba permanecer cerca de la persona a la que más amaba y antes de recibir la sentencia del impetuoso muchacho, se adelantó a la respuesta y sujetando el anillo acercó su mano a la de Hiei dispuesto a sellar el pacto de amor eterno que ello significaba.

_**Continuará  
**_

**

* * *

**

**Nota:** Hacia mucho que quería presentar esto... es una historia realmente muy larga así que espero terminarla (cruza los dedos). Y pues, estoy comenzando por lo que vendría ser el medio así que prepárense para flashbacks y demás recursos literarios P

Espero sus reviews! Matta ne!


	2. Más Allá de lo que Puedo Recordar

**Nota:** Ni Yu Yu Hakusho ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo los estoy usando sin fines de lucro para satisfacer mi demanda interior de yaoi así que no me acusen.. blah blah... el fic

* * *

**  
Capítulo 2: ...Mas allá de lo que puedo recordar**

Hiei permaneció estático, la proposición tan repentina le había dejado sin aliento. Mas cuando sintió los cálidos dedos de Kurama rozar su mano, su cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar y lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos.  
Se sentía tan torpe en ese momento... hubiera querido decirle algo a Kurama, deseaba tanto lanzarse a sus brazos para besarlo y decirle que sí, que lo amaba y quería permanecer a su lado el resto de su vida. Mas lo único que atinaba a hacer era mirarlo a los ojos con expectación.

Mientras tanto los finos dedos del kitsune que sujetaban el anillo se acercaron más a la ahora extendida y temblorosa mano del youkai, y dedicándole una de sus más tiernas y dulces miradas, colocó el anillo que sellaría sus vidas para siempre.

Hiei observó el anillo con ilusión y admiró la hermosura de la joya que de ese momento en adelante sería para ambos símbolo de aquella promesa de amor eterno. Tímidamente se acercó a abrazar a Kurama para luego romper en llanto. Éste le devolvió el gesto de cariño; la alegría y emoción que experimentaba en ese momento eran indescriptibles, todo su mundo se redujo a la persona que ahora lo rodeaba con sus brazos.

El kitsune se separó un poco del abrazo para contemplar aquel bello rostro cuyos ojos resplandecían a causa de las lágrimas y tras dedicarle una última tierna mirada unió sus labios con los de su amado en un ansiado beso que fue correspondido por el youkai, quien aferrando cariñosamente los rojos mechones de cabello en una tierna caricia le susurro a su amado al oído la respuesta de su petición:

-Te amo Kurama... más de lo que puedo decir... más de lo que puedo recordar.

-Yo también, mi precioso Hiei, hoy y siempre. – Tras decir estas palabras sujetó al muchacho y lo alzó en brazos, acercó su rostro para acariciar con su nariz el rostro de Hiei y susurrarle con picardía – Tu sorpresa aún no ha terminado.

-Ah... ¿no? – los curiosos ojos rojos brillaron acompañados de una tímida sonrisa- ¿Qué tienes en mente kitsune?

-Pronto lo verás.

Con Hiei aún en brazos, Kurama se dirigió hacia la casa, torpemente abrió la puerta y ya dentro pudieron vislumbrar pequeños destellos resplandeciendo en medio de toda la oscuridad: velas de distintos colores y formas que desprendían suaves y agradables fragancias que aromatizaban el ambiente generando una agradable atmósfera en el lugar.

-Esto es... es hermoso... ¿...cuándo?... ¿cómo? – el youkai admiró embelesado los efectos de claro-oscuro que se grababan en las paredes, los aromas inundaron su nariz transmitiéndole una sensación de paz, pero más que nada, se maravilló con la espectacular visión de su Kurama bañado por aquella dorada luz que arrancaba destellos de la roja cabellera, y de los glaucos ojos, delineando sensualmente cada parte de su cuerpo otorgándole un brillo divino.

- Si te gustó entonces esas ausencias no fueron en vano – pronunció el zorro con la vista fija en el koorime que aún mantenía en brazos, siguió avanzando por la casa hasta toparse con las escaleras cuyas decoraciones florales en el barandal harían suspirar a la madre tierra, por el suelo yacían algunas desperdigadas flores que marcaban su camino.

-Tus ausencias... – repitió Hiei apoyando su cabeza contra el hombro del kitsune.

_**Continuará  
**_

* * *

**Nota: **Bien, antes que nada dedico este capítulo a dos personas, antes que nada a Sayuri, que sin ella nada de esto habría sido posible, y a Zarfe que sin ella este capítulo habría salido hasta dentro de una semana, gracias a ambas, muchas gracias.

Y en el siguiente capítulo las ausencias, espero sus reviews... no les cuesta nada... hasta la próxima!


	3. ¿Porqué no me olvidas?

**Capítulo 3¿Porqué no me olvidas?**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Flash Back

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Al zorro se le iluminaron los ojos con expectación cuando se encontró con su querido youkai de fuego._

_-¡Hiei¿Cómo has estado mi precioso? _

_-Hn – fue la inexpresiva respuesta del koorime, mientras le dirigía una indiferente mirada al kitsune- Ya era hora... _

_-¿Recibiste mis rosas? – Preguntó Kurama sin poder ocultar su emoción._

_-¿Las que dejaste en la habitación mientras dormía?- Recordó Hiei mientras visualizaba mentalmente el jarrón con las 12 rosas rojas, ordenadas como sólo Kurama podía hacerlo – Hubiera preferido verte a ti al despertar en lugar de a esas inútiles plantas._

_-Perdóname...-murmuró el kitsune claramente apenado- "Tú ya sabes quién" me obliga a trabajar cada vez más._

_-¡No te dejes!_

_La repentina exclamación del muchacho sobresaltó a Kurama, era obvio que su Hiei se había enfadado... Oh si... caprichoso como siempre, pero quizá tenía un poco de razón esta vez, en todo el mes apenas habían podido verse un par de veces, y sus encuentros no habían durado más que unos pocos minutos, y la añoranza era tan grande..._

_Tendría que hacer algo realmente grande esta vez si quería ganarse el perdón de su amado... algo que demostrara de una vez la autenticidad de sus sentimientos, algo único, algo importante, algo especial..._

_-Hiei, entiéndeme, si no le hago caso no me va a dejar verte._

_-Kit... no deberías dejar que se aproveche de ti de esa manera.-esta vez su voz no era autoritaria, parecía más una súplica que un reclamo._

_-¿Y qué más puedo hacer? Lo hago para verte, puedo soportar un poco._

_-Entonces no me veas, no quiero que sufras por mi causa_

_-Eso sería mi peor sufrimiento, jamás dejaría de verte._

_-¡Están abusando de ti zorro estúpido¡¿Por qué no me olvidas! Sería más fácil..._

_Esta bien, ya era suficiente. Kurama podía aguantar sus berrinchitos que hasta cierto punto resultaban adorables, sus reclamos ciertamente tenían justificación, pero si había algo que no toleraba era que su koibito le pidiera que se alejara con la excusa de que era para su bien. Eso era algo que no podía soportar, y estaba a punto de perder la paciencia._

_-¿Olvidarte¡¿OLVIDARTE!...¿Cómo podría hacerlo! Ni siquiera está dentro de mis posibilidades, me estás haciendo daño al pedirme eso._

_-No es eso... ¿porqué malinterpretas todo!_

_-¿YO estoy malinterpretando!_

_-... ya cállate, idiota. – sentenció el youkai dando por terminada la discusión; si algo había aprendido Kurama en ese tiempo era que no iba a llegar a ninguna parte tratando de llegar a un acuerdo con Hiei cuando estaba alterado. Sin embargo, esta vez no pudo resistirse a hacer un pequeño comentario entre dientes._

_-Ya deja de renegar, todo... absolutamente todo te parece mal... – Grave error. Eso fue lo que inmediatamente pensó Kurama apenas terminó de pronunciar su respuesta sin imaginar la imprevisible reacción de su compañero._

_- ... Hiei el berrinchudo, Hiei el dulce, Hiei el hígado, Hiei el chico migraña... – dijo el youkai aguantándose la risa, y dejando estupefacto al zorro quien esperaba como mínimo una amenaza con perder la cabeza... literalmente. _

_Y sin embargo, el zorro se decidió a tratar de arrancarle un poco de la melodía del cielo a su pequeño tesoro siguiendo el juego._

_-Kurama la rosa, Kurama el consentidor, Kurama el pisado, Kurama el zorro, Kurama Papá Pitufo..._

_-¿Papá Pitufo!_

_- Porque Papá Pitufo dice..._

_-que no meta los dedos en el enchufe, eso ya lo sé Kurama.._

_-¿Ves a lo que me refiero?_

_-¡Tu no me dices que hago o dejo de hacer! Ya no te vuelvo a hacer caso cuando me aconsejes Kurama, para que luego me lo estés sacando en cara..._

_-Hiei el hígado... – resopló el zorro ya exhausto por la discusión que amenazaba con prolongarse un par de horas más. Definitivamente su engreído lo había hecho perder ya la paciencia._

_-¡Yo no soy tan malhumorado! Y si no dejas de provocarme, baka kitsune, vas a ser pisado de verdad – Amenazó Hiei tratando de cerrarle de una buena vez la boca al zorro hablador._

_-¿Ah si¿Y qué me vas a hacer koorime?_

_- ¿Tú qué crees?_

_-Pues... no lo se, por algo pregunto mi amor._

_-Te haces el inocente, Kurama_

_-Y tú el depravado, Hiei._

_-..._

_-¿Qué sucede precioso?_

_-Sabes que te amo... ¿cierto? – preguntó tímidamente el chico de los ojos de rubí mientras se ruborizaba y su rostro adquiría una ternura que disipaba todos los disgustos que el zorro pudiera albergar._

_-Claro que lo sé... pero me gusta oírtelo decir._

_-¿Cuándo volveré a verte?_

_-Muy pronto... te lo prometo_

_Y ambos jóvenes se despidieron con un beso, ansiando que llegara el momento de volver a verse una vez más; pero esa vez sería diferente y Kurama se encargaría de eso._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Fin de Flash Back

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Sucede algo Hiei? Te has quedado callado de pronto – Dijo el curioso zorro sacando al youkai de su ensoñación.

-¿Acaso he sido conversador alguna vez? – Bromeó en forma de respuesta – Esto es muy romántico, simplemente no puedo creerlo, no puedo creer que hayas hecho todo esto para mí.

-Todo es por ti y para ti, Hiei, porque te mereces esto y mucho más.

Kurama cruzó la puerta de su habitación para revelar la amplia cama cubierta por pétalos de rosas, jarrones de cristal delicadamente colocados para contener coloridos claveles, y velas ubicadas estratégicamente para iluminar con su tenue luz la estancia creando un entorno mágico y acogedor. Invitante, excitante, un lugar donde muchas cosas podrían pasar.

_**Continuará  
**_

**

* * *

**

**Nota: **Como podrán notar, no pude resistirme a subir un capítulo más, espero que les sea de su agrado, y no se dejen influenciar por la descarga de romanticismo que les debo estar dando, porque mi fic también incluye sus partes de humor ne?

Espero sus reviews, mientras sigo luchando contra la pereza.

Sayonara!


End file.
